Will You Please AU Compilation
by jakebritish
Summary: A simple compilation of AUs from the Will You Please JohnDave AU.
1. Will You Please?

Your name is Dave Strider. You're seventeen year old and you're mute.

You were born mute. When you were a toddler, you couldn't squeal for attention, letting your bro know when you were hungry or needed a change. You resulted to throwing your toys at his legs to get his attention. When you entered school, you thought it was unfair that all of the other kids could talk while you had to have an interpreter present to be able to communicate. The other kids often even called you weird when they found out you couldn't talk. The teachers stood strong by your side, but you felt the moral support wasn't enough from them. When you went into middle school, things got worse. You started to find notes in your locker from kids. The notes said things from teasing to just plain rude and offensive; you wouldn't dare repeat them and you could care less if you forgot them right after your eyes left the paper. This went on for three extremely long years. It wasn't until you got into high school and you finally felt like you were okay. Freshman and sophomore years were simple enough. Bullies had backed away and you didn't have to have an interpreter to answer questions anymore. The only disadvantage is when people try to grind out jerky and nervous signs like they think you're completely deaf and stupid.

On the first day of Junior year, however, your life took a turn for the definite best.

You saw him walk into class the first day, fumbling with his messenger backpack and shoving books into it. He had messy black hair - that almost looked like he didn't comb it through when he rolled out of bed - along with flushed red cheeks and black rimmed glasses that borderlined square hipster frames. During roll call, you learned his name was John Egbert. From your corner of the classroom, you looked at your desk and mouthed his name. It felt nice slipping silently off of your lips. You peeked over your aviators and gazed at John. Something about him was fascinating, but you couldn't place your finger on it.

After the last bell of the day, you grabbed your friend, Rose, and headed for her car. She signed with you for a while until your attention was turned to the quirky dark haired boy situating his new locker. You tapped Rose on the shoulder and pointed in John's direction.

You two approached John and Rose cleared her throat loud enough to get his attention. John's head jolted up and he gulped loudly. He raked his braced teeth over his bottom lip and stared expectantly at you two.

"Rose Lalonde. This is my friend, Dave," Rose pointed to you and you gave a weak wave in response. He waved back and Rose continued her statement. "I think Dave wanted to tell you something." You nudge her in the side and you point at John. You point to yourself and then hook your right index finger into your left. You unhook your fingers and flip your hands, hooking your left finger with your right. Then, you flatten your left hand and rub the middle of your chest.

_"Will you be my friend please?"_

Rose translated for you and John happily nodded.

Around December, you and John were best friends. You were always referred to as a pair; it was unnatural to hear just "John Egbert" or just "Dave Strider" in a conversation. Some even doubted the fact that you guys weren't dating. John viciously denied every allegation, saying he was "not a homosexual" and that you were "his best bro". It made you a little jealous because you weren't sure if you felt the same way. Little things about John made your heart leap up into your throat and your stomach tighten. Like how he went off onto tangents about terrible mid-80s movies and psuedo-90's music taste during sleepovers ("I swear, MMMBop will always make me want to dance. Ultimate party song, every other upbeat pop song can go home. Oh, and Asleep by The Smiths will always make me want to cry, as lame as that sounds. It sounds so pretty. It used to make me fall asleep when I was a little kid.").

It was a few days after your birthday and John was staying at your house. He brought a movie (which was actually really good and funny) called Ferris Bueller's Day Off. During one of the scenes, Ferris, Cameron and Sloane go to an art museum and Ferris kisses Sloane in front of a blue stain-glass mosaic. The blue light sillouhetted the kids and the light 80s pop tune playing in the background set the mood even more. It was one of those clichès in movies that would be spoofed by some dumb movie or cartoon, but it was a nice scene, you had to admit. During the scene, however, you felt like you wanted to... Kiss John? No. He's your best bro, why would you want to kiss him? It was ridiculous. You tried to push the thoughts into the back of your mind, but it was no use. Impulse control wasn't something you were good at. Your hands worked faster than your head. With shaky hands, you pointed at John, then at yourself. Then, you put the pinky-edge of your hands together and brushed them past your mouth. Then, you flattened your hand against your chest and rubbed a circle.

_"Will you kiss me please?"_

John looked confused, so he asked you what the swiping by your mouth meant. You pointed to your lips, then drew and invisible line to his. John got the hint and his eyes widened. "D-Dave..."

You look down. You should have been prepared for rejection from the moment you signed it. A warm hand cupping your cheek brings you out of your thought train. You look up into his eyes. He was expectant; like he was waiting for something. Your eyes darted from his eyes to his lips and before you knew it-

Whoa.

You're kissing John. And... _He's kissing back_?

It had to easily be the best few seconds of your life. You almost wanted to whine when his lips left yours. You looked into his eyes and that goofy Egbert grin spread across his face, revealing his braces and slight overbite. He rolled over onto his back, giggling and snorting periodically.

Oh, you also loved when he did that, too.

You and John were a secret item, at his request. During school, you were just friends. After school, however, you walked him home and helped him out with his homework. On good days, you would crawl into John's lap and pet his hair until he agreed to kiss you. It got him riled up, which was cuter than cute ("Dave, no. I need to nip this chemistry study guide in the bud. Get off of... No, not the face... Okay fine, I'll kiss you.").

When you started taking John on midnight walks, it was there that you realized something. A feeling that had been gnawing at you stomach for weeks on end. It almost was a pain, but not quite. It came when you two walked through a little stretch in the woods, hands laced together, while your iPod was in your back pocket playing some indie rock love song. You would look up at him and watch the moon bounce off of his face, the blue glow astounding you every time. The feeling would hit the pit of your stomach and you'd start to appreciate exactly how beautiful John is. How perfect he looks when he smiles and reveals his braces. How wonderful his voice, his laughter, his cheesy jokes sound.

This is love.

On one of their walks, you lead John to the edge of a calm lake. You let him choose a song (he chose Asleep by The Smiths) and then you looked him straight in the eyes. You waved your right hand out, then pointed at John, poking him in the chest and letting out a breathy laugh. You pointed to yourself and you held out your left palm, facing upward. You put a mock "L" on your chin, then dropped it down onto your palm, bouncing it and tucking your thumb back. You cross both arms over your chest then rub a circle on your chest.

_"Will you fall in love with me please?"_

John's face lit up. He knew exactly what you said, because he began to sign something back. He pointed to himself, then faced both palms towards him and shook them out to face you. He tossed one of his hands back dramatically, as if throwing something over his shoulder.

_"I already did, a long time ago."_

****AUTHOR'S NOTE: I kind of wrote this with a lot of (I guess) indie rock songs in my head. The song that Dave and John listen to when they go into the woods and walk is Somewhere Only We Know by Keane. Whata cliche, yeah? Haha, so yeah. Hope you enjoyed! No more chapters after this, sorryyy D:****


	2. Teach Me To Dance?

****AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey~ I don't really know where I was going with this, but enjoy anyways!****

Your name is Dave Strider and Jonathan Egbert is the nerdiest boyfriend ever.

The little things about him just astound you. The way his moppy hair gets into his eyes, the way he curls his lip up when he walks, avoiding the metal train tracks on his teeth, the way he snorts subtly when he laughs, how cute he looks in your clothes. Lastly, what astounds you the most is how much pride he holds in his dance moves.

You've always been the self-conscious type, so when John started blasting MMMBop by Hanson at the highest volume setting and he got up in front of you in just your long sleeved broken record shirt and briefs, dancing like his room was the So You Think You Can Dance dancefloor, you were pleasently surprised. John sang a few bars in a squeaking voice, which pulled a breathy laugh out of you. You watched for a minute or so, in awe at how utterly cute he looked up there, before John was in front of you, lightly sashaying his hips and singing while reaching for your hands. You jerk your hands back, then pull your notebook (that you and John were using to talk earlier) and flip to a clean page. You scribble down three words that you thought would get your point across.

"Striders don't dance."

John read the words, a smile spreading across his face. "Alright, Clapton Davis. Get your ass up here and dance with me anyways."

You give a snarky look, but John pays no mind. Within seconds, you're hoisted up to your feet. You feel oddly exposed in John's long sleeved slime ghost shirt and your briefs, but you feel two warm hands go around your hips and suddenly, you felt okay. Confident. Lightly, you start swaying back and forth to the best of the song, in time with John's swinging and swaying. John's squeaky lyrics made you smile. You rest your head on his forehead and snake your hands around his neck. "See? Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" John said, interrupting his squeaky singing. You look up into his eyes, smiling and shaking your head.

Your name is John Egbert and you love Dave's taste in music.

As soon as Brianstorm by Arctic Monkeys came on shuffle, you smiled widely at Dave. You start twisting in place, spinning Dave around a few times. You both hopped around and your laugh echoed around the room, drowning out the sound of the song. As soon as Brianstorm was over, yet another Arctic Monkeys song came on. This time, it was Old Yellow Bricks. In your opinion, this was the best song that they ever did and you couldn't listen to it enough. You and Dave bounced to the beat, before eventually just retiring to just bouncing on the balls of your feet and twisting with Dave.

After a few songs of yours passed, yet another song of Dave's came on. Your Call by Secondhand Serenade.

You noticed that Dave's dave turned about three different shades of red and he looked down. You could tell that he wasn't about to sign a proposal to dance with you. You took the liberty of holding out your hand and grinning widely. "Wanna dance, Strider?"

His smile grew exceptionally big as he took your hand and pulled you close to him. You took his other hand and you looked down at him, kissing his head and whispering for him to climb onto your feet (he's small enough to where if he stood on your feet, he would almost be eye level with you). Once he climbs on, he wraps his arms around your neck and you wrap your arms around his waist, pulling him flush against you. You bury your head into the crook of his neck and you rock back and forth with Dave standing on your feet. You lay light, feathery kisses along his neck and cheek until you reach his lips. You lay a light kiss on his lips, resting your forehead on his. You felt Dave navigate his head to your cheek, where you felt him kiss and then mouth a silent "I love you" against your skin, as if the love in the statement would absorb into your skin and embed itself in your brain and bloodstream. Once he pulls away, you do the same without making a sound.

Once the song had ended, you were feeling warm and all you wanted to do was lay with Dave.

Everything about him made you so happy. His eyes, his freckled lips, the freckles spattering his cheeks and nose. The smile that you seldom saw, his tight hugs, the way his lips ghost across your skin when he mouths silent adorations against it.

And now, you could add his newly found dance skills to that list.

****AUTHOR'S NOTE: ? I forgot to mention that I'm starting an au tag for this particular au on my tumblr. I'm calling it the "will you please" au, for those of you who were curious. Thank you for the positive feedback on the first au in the compilation, I really appreciate it. I hope you all like this one as much as the other one! -Kathryn~****


	3. You Can Do It

== Dave: Teach John ASL.

You don't know if you're failing or succeeding by this point.

John's fumbling over certain words and he's whining that it's too hard.

You pull out your phone and text him a few messages of encoragement.

_ TG: john if i could communicate like this my whole life you can too you just have to believe_

_ TG: belieevvee jonathan_

John threw his phone onto the bed next to his knee, exhaling loudly.

"I know that, Dave. But this is new to me."

You think for a second, then pull your phone out of your lap.

_ TG: try signing it again_

After reading the message, John sighed and tried grinding the sign out again. When it was evident that John wasn't going to be able to do it without some motivation, you take his hands into your own.

You kiss his knuckles on both of his hands, then the back of both of his hands, then you open his hands and kiss his palms and fingers on both hands.

You look up at him once you're finished kissing every little inch of his hands. You take out your phone and type a quick_ "you got this john i believe in you"_ and show it to him.

He smiles and, slowly, he tries again.

== John: Successfully learn ASL.

****AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! Yeah, this is really short but I just came up with this idea about 40 minutes ago and decided to write it out because I thought it was beyond cute. This AU is getting so many positive reviews and I'm so happy. There's going to be more bonus material on my Tumblr, which is **_**jakeenglishota**_**, if you want to follow me. And again, I want to thank everyone who likes this AU and left positive feedback, I appreciate it so much! -Kathryn****


	4. Sleepovers

- turntechGodhead [**TG**] started pestering ectoBiologist [**EB**] at 1:52 AM -

**TG**: john

**TG**: john

**TG**: john

**TG**: JOHN

**TG**: EGbert

**TG**: jonATHAn

**TG**: jOHN JULIA ROBERTS EGBERT

**EB**: dave, why?!

**TG**: john listen to me

**EB**: what?

**TG**: ...

**TG**: i love you

**EB**: you're not even sitting a foot away from me.

**EB**: you couldn't just sign it for me?

**EB**: i like seeing you sign anyways.

**TG**: too lazy to sign

**EB**: but yet, somehow, you could harness the energy to type that out?

**TG**: dont question my logic egbert

**TG**: im a wizard ok end of

**EB**: wait, lemme guess.

**EB**: you're a BEAT wizard? c:

**TG**: damn straight

**TG**: my boy knows

**TG**: beat wizard more like albus dumbledrop-the-bass

**EB**: dave, omg...

**TG**: oh by the way

**TG**: get your butt over here

**EB**: i can't.

**TG**: why not

**EB**: too lazy to move.

**TG**: you have got to be kidding me

**EB**: hehe. c:

**TG**: im gonna beat you up

**EB**: no you're not.

**TG**: youre right

**TG**: damn it your laziness is rubbing off on me

**EB**: MY laziness?!

**TG**: yeah YOUR laziness

**EG**: where do you think i got MY laziness, mister "too-lazy-to-sign-i-love-you-for-my-boyfriend"?

**TG**: uh internet

**EB**: real funny, timmy turner.

- ectoBiologist [**EB**] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [**TG**] at 1:55 AM -

Your name is John Egbert and staying the night at Dave's house was always the highlight of your week.

There's so much to do at his house in contrast to your house. There's music, movies, food, and more food. You could do without the puppets everywhere, but somehow you've grown accustomed to them.

After pestering Dave, you crawl in between his legs, giving his lips a light peck. "Now why am I over here again?" You whisper against his lips. Dave motions for you to turn around. You do as he says and sit on your bottom, still comfortable in between his knees. You feel one of Dave's fingers trace a straight line down your back and you shiver, a shock running up your spine and goosebumps rising on your skin. Wait, he's not drawing a straight line... He's spelling something.

Wait, no. He's drawing a smiley face. Why just a smiley face?

Your thought process is interrupted when Dave's hands clench on your ribcage and he tickles you mercilessly. You jump up, squealing, and before you can run away, Dave sits up and wraps his arms around your waist. He pulls you back into his lap and you feel your phone vibrate in your pocket.

_**TG**__: egbert chill for a second_

_**TG**__: i just had to do that_

With a shake of your head, you plop back down between his knees. The first thing he spells out makes you smile.

C-U-T-I-E

"Dave, you're so cocky! I know you're a cutie!" You say, the smile playing with your tone.

Your name is Dave Strider and you love doing this.

You just love the feeling of knowing that just the lightest touch of your finger on his back is enough to make him shiver. It gives you the biggest feeling of satisfaction mixed with happiness to know that you give him the same effect that he gives you.

You hit the palm of your hand against John's back and pull out your phone.

_**TG**__: no smartass youre the cute one_

_**TG**__: i think your pranksters gambit is acting up again isnt it_

_**TG**__: two can play at the game_

_**TG**__: do i need to tickle you again_

_**EB**__: no! i was just saying..._

_**EB**__: you're cute._

_**TG**__: okay can we agree to disagree_

_**TG**__: i mean damn_

_**TG**__: i think youre cute but you dont think highly of yourself_

_**TG**__: same thing with me_

_**TG**__: you think im cute but_

_**EB**__: if you say you look like a gorilla's chafed butt on a cold december morning again, i'm going to reach around and pimp slap you._

_**TG**__: ..._

_**TG**__: fine_

You proceed to spell out words that make John smile and giggle. Occasionally, you draw a heart or a smiley face. You think of something clever and you pick up your phone again.

_**TG**__: hey john i have an idea_

_**TG**__: turn around and face me_

John faces you and looks you in the eye. Blue on red. You feel a pang of nervousness as you lean in, mouthing "I love you" against his lips before placing a feathery kiss on them. "What was that for?" John asks.

_**TG**__: i just wanted an excuse to do that_

_**TG**__: no need to tell me im la_

John takes the phone from you and sets it aside, pulling your face close to his. He mouths "I love you, so much" in between pecks. You end up smiling like a loser and letting a few breathy laughs out. After about the 5th kiss, you realize that John isn't going to let up. He knows you've caught on because he whispers, "No mercy, Strider" in between kisses. You laugh harder and you try to push John off of you, but he has your arms pinned at your sides. You topple over and John takes this opprotunity to swing his leg over your hip and pin you down. You're laughing and moving your face away from John. He follows your face, kissing your lips every time. He's smiling too.

Once he stops, he looks into your eyes and he kisses your forehead. "You're a silly little Strider, you know?" You nod and reach for your phone.

_**TG**__: only for you egbert_


End file.
